Ce qu'on ne sait pas fait pas de mal
by Marici
Summary: Après des années, Brad découvre une vieille lettre que lui avait laissé Falbo, révélant un secret un peu troublant de ce dernier, son amour...


_**Titre :**_ Ce qu'on ne sait pas fait pas de mal

**Auteure :** Marie-Ève M.

**Date d'écriture :** 18 novembre 2004

**Genre :** Drame, romance. One Shot.

**Disclamer :** Tout l'univers de Dans une galaxie près appartient à Claude Legault et Pierre-Yves Bernard. Je ne possède rien de tout ça et je ne fais pas d'argent en écrivant cela et ce n'est pas une histoire commerciale.

**Notes sur la fic :** Slash tout minuscule! Homophobes passé votre chemin…

* * *

><p>Il détestait rester planté là. Complètement con, entouré de cette flore abondante.<p>

Il détestait cette manière que la nature avait de le ramener aux sources.

Il détestait que les choses ne changent jamais.

Il détestait cette pause qui se prolongeait de plus en plus.

Il se détestait affaibli, en ayant perdu sa vigilance légendaire d'un seul de fatigue.

Et plus que tout, il détestait cette sensation de solitude dans un environnement inconnu et hostile. Cette sensation causée par ses satanées batteries de recharge à plat. Coupé de tout.

En temps normal, avec cette fougue qu'il l'habitait jour et nuit, il ne serait jamais, au grand jamais, écrasé contre ce tas de rocher verdoyant, à bout de souffle, essayant de trouver la force de se relever.

Réellement, il aurait sans doute avancé de quelques mètres, éliminé au passant une demi-douzaine de ces bêtes féroces. Détermination en tête et concentré comme tout.

Pas en ce moment.

Il se recroquevillait sur lui, déboussolé, tout signe d'espoir s'était très vite évaporé de lui. De toute façon, il n'en faisait plus pour ce qu'il était venu faire dans un endroit pareil, il n'était pas inquiet. Et plus, il n'avait plus aucune raison valable pour qu'il puisse continuer dans un état comme ça.

Il s'en faisait plutôt pour une gaffe qu'il avait osé faire hier… hier !... sans avoir penser qu'il aurait pu se retrouver dans une telle situation. A présent, on découvrirait ce secret sans qu'il puisse s'en mêler pour s'expliquer.

Ça le dégoûtait…

Qu'est qui lui avait pris? Pourquoi avait-il eu la certitude qu'il serait capable affronter cela?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit ça directement, au lieu de fermer sa gueule?

Pourquoi avait-il autant menti, aussi longtemps, à ceux qu'ils aimaient, à ceux qui ÉTAIENT ses amis maintenant qu'ils sauraient?

Pourquoi à son âge ça lui était aussi laborieux de sortir du garde-robe?

Surtout, pourquoi la porte semblait verrouillée à double tours et carrément cadenassée?

Il avait quand même craqué, cédé sous la pression. Alors, comment lui prendrait-il de temps avant de la trouver? Des jours? Des semaines? Des mois? Des années? L'aurait-il complètement rayé de sa mémoire, oublié, effacé de la carte? Et en ce moment, se rappelait-il qui était-il?

Sauf que les choses ne changeront jamais. Il devait s'y faire vivre avec tout ça… Même si la vie n'était pas qu'un cadeau. Destin aveugle à présent.

Abattu, il se releva enfin. Une autre attaque sur lui. En un coup de fusil, la bête repoussante s'écrasa par terre.

Décidément, il n'a pas du tout perdu sa vigilance…

* * *

><p><strong>- Quelques années plus tard -<strong>

_On a ce qu'on mérite, et puis… ce qu'on ne sait ne pas, fait pas de mal. _

_Quand on a le poids du monde sur le dos, la vie des autres sur l'âme, et qu'on y pense deux secondes, on est humain, on a aussi nos secrets._

_Et mon plus grand secret, pourquoi je ne ferais que l'ancrer encore plus en moi? Pourquoi je veux te le dire quand je sais très bien ce que ça va m'apporter ? Oh, oui, je n'en fais qu'à ma tête et de toute façon, j'en ai marre de le garder pour moi. Brad, maintenant, c'est que tu es très malchanceux ou très chanceux, dépends de ce que tu en penses…._

_Les rôles s'inversent, voici le moment où tu auras enfin quelque chose sur quoi te baser pour me faire vraiment mal. Je te propose ta propre revanche, Brad._

_Au fait, j'ignore si tu as une vague idée de ma personne réelle._

_Ça me trouble depuis que je te connais, qui me fait tout camoufler par la haine. La haine comme il s'en fait plus. Ça me torde, me brise le cœur. Chaque seconde à se parler, la haine persiste._

_Tu sais comment on se hait. Pour moi, c'est tout faux. C'est la pire des sensations que j'ai connu. Cette menterie, aussi immense soit-elle. C'est pire que tout._

_Parce que je t'aime, Brad. Je t'aime!_

_Comprends-tu ce que je veux te dire? J'ai envie d'exploser! C'est à croire que je fulmine. Et c'est tellement difficile de garder mon sang froid._

_JE T'AIME!_

_C'est assez clair?_

_J'arrive plus à le cacher. Et j'en ai plus qu'assez de voir ce que tu penses réellement de moi! Que toi, tu me maudis… quand moi, au fond, c'est tout le contraire. Et quand je sais très bien qu'on est beaucoup trop éloignés l'un de l'autre pour ça._

_PARCE-QUE TU TE FOUS DE MOI!_

_Et ça, ça donne le goût de pleurer. Tu m'ignores et je t'ignore que pour dissimuler mes sentiments. Toi, tu me détestes. J'en fais pareil pour être réciproque._

_Oui, il est impossible cet amour et alors? Qu'est que ça me donne?_

_Quand tu auras fini de lire cette lettre, tu auras sûrement envie de la déchirer en mille morceaux comme tu fais avec moi-même._

_Et veux-tu que je te dise? Je te comprendrai très bien._

_Vas-y, fais-le. Déchire une autre partie de mon âme._

_Et bizarrement j't'aime quand j't'hais pour mourir._

_Je suis devenu comme toi. Je fais que du mal._

_Je suis infidèle envers une fille que j'adore, qui ne mérite pas qu'on lui fasse un coup pareil. Je la traîne dans la boue. Et je ne voulais pas que ça devienne une relation, je ne voulais pas la blesser dans son orgueil. Ce n'est qu'une amie qui ignore tout. Je suis rien qu'un menteur, un mythomane. J'ai menti à Cristal, je t'ai menti, je mens à l'équipage, à tous ceux que je connaisse! Je ne suis jamais totalement honnête!_

_Je ne te mérite pas, Brad!_

_Depuis qu'on se connaît, je mens comme je respire. Je n'aligne pas deux mots sans avoir peur de me tromper carrément dans cette hypocrisie. Et ça plus que moi, que toi…_

_Vois-tu, le faux moi et le vrai toi, ça ne colle pas._

_Mais le vrai? Qu'advient-il du vrai?_

_Je suis tellement plein de secrets, que là… le vrai sort…. Il explose…_

_Je me présente, Brad._

_Ma vie se résumer en une unique chose ; me cacher de la réalité. Je ne veux pas y faire. Et ce qui est sûr dans cette réalité, depuis que je te connais, plus elle vient insupportable. Plus je t'aime, plus je déborde._

_Et je n'ai que 24 ans*, comme toi. Je m'appelle Falbo Gotta et j'ai atteint le fond du baril, il est saturé d'émotions._

_Ça me démoli._

_La seule chose qui me permet de vivre avec tout cela, c'est la pensée que peut-être tout n'est-il pas vain._

_J'ai l'impression de perdre la raison, et si ça l'était? Je suis perdu!_

_Dis-le moi! Dis-le moi! Il faut que tu me rassures! Cette issue de la folie, c'est toi, que toi, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, c'est la seule solution._

_DIS-LE MOI! Aide-moi, aide moi à m'en sortir! Rassure-moi!_

_Il faut que je sache. A tout prix. Sinon, je ne tiendrai pas! Toi seul peux m'aider._

_A toi pour toujours, _

_Falbo_

* * *

><p>Et alors que son regarda s'attarda sur la signature ronde et fine, Brad s'empara fermement du papier et le déchira.<p>

Le déchira encore et encore.

Jusqu'à qu'un nuage crayeux de morceaux de la lettre apparaisse. Le nuage retombait sur le sol avec lenteur.

Et il regarda indifférent le petit tas de bout de papier…

* * *

><p><em>*<em>Âge inventé.


End file.
